


Love Languages

by starvonnie



Series: Megarod Week [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: In a way, Kissing, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvonnie/pseuds/starvonnie
Summary: Megatron and Rodimus are now "officially" together.  Rodimus is ready to do all the couple stuff that they couldn't do until it was "official," but after a string of confusing rejections, he begins to wonder whether Megatron wants him anymore.Prompt: Patience
Relationships: Megatron/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Series: Megarod Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968379
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47
Collections: Megarod Week





	Love Languages

“Be patient with him.”

That had been Drift’s advice when Rodimus broke the news to him that Megatron and him were now “a thing.” He’d little more to say on the matter at all. Just that he was happy for him. Oh, and that he’d kill Megatron if he hurt Rodimus. Which was fair.

Rodimus regretted that he hadn’t really asked for clarification on what he’d meant. Be patient with what? Did he just need a lot of foreplay or something? 

Whatever. He didn’t dwell too much.

They kept to themselves for a little while. Just long enough to spread the news to close friends and to smooth things over with Ultra Magnus before it got to the rumour mill. It took a week or so before they decided to just announce it (which was weird and awkward… but necessary), so now the whole ship knew. Now they could just be a normal couple, right?

Rodimus strolled onto the bridge happily, for once. He walked right up to Megatron, touched his arm, and went to get up onto the fore of his pedes when Megatron took a half-step away.

“Good morning, Rodimus.”

Rodimus tried not to look hurt. “Morning.”

Megatron awkwardly patted his hand, then got back to what he’d been doing.

Rodimus sheepishly made his way to the office, feeling optics on him. The day passed slowly in a haze of rejection and paperwork.

The next day, he tried to walk normally and keep up a smile. Again, he made a beeline for Megatron. This time, he wasn’t engrossed in any work, and noticed Rodimus before he got to him. He went to do the same thing, and again, he stepped out of his reach.

“What gives?” Rodimus hissed.

“We’re at work.”

“Hmph. Fine.” Rodimus stewed for a bit, but managed to lose himself in his work. Plus, it was easy to look forward to the end of the day. Megatron had agreed to go with him to _Swerve’s_ for trivia night. _If I must_ , he’d said. 

Still. They wouldn’t be at work. He couldn’t refuse a kiss then, right?

“I’ve got an idea to make this a little more interesting,” Rodimus said later, sitting across the table from Megatron. 

“Oh?” Megatron looked wary.

“Well, I know most of the people here are on teams, but what if we competed?”

“I thought the point of this night was to be a couple’s thing?” Megatron asked, looking confused.

Rodimus shrugged. “It’s not like a rule or anything. That’s just what tends to happen. But we’re both pretty smart, so I think it’d be fun to see who’s the smart _est_.”

Megatron shrugged. “If that’s what you want.”

“Hold on, I’m not finished. I haven’t gotten to the _stakes_.”

“I’m beginning to regret agreeing to this.”

Rodimus rolled his optics, annoyance creeping into his field. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing bad. I just figured that if one of us gets an answer wrong that the other gets right, the one who got it wrong owes the other a kiss. Kind of a win-win situation, y’know?”

“Or you could just _ask_ for a kiss.”

“Come on, Megs,” Rodimus whined. “Can’t we just have a little fun? Please?”

Megatron sighed. “Alright, Rodimus.”

Fortunately, or unfortunately for Rodimus, they were both either really good at trivia or Swerve was really bad at coming up with trivia questions. Either way, they hadn’t gotten any answers wrong. It was time to take matters into his own hands.

“Whoops, looks like I got that one wrong,” Rodimus said, sarcastically feigning disappointment. “Darn! Looks like I owe you a kiss.” He crooked a finger at Megatron, pursing his lips slightly.

“ _Here_?”

“… Yeah?”

Megatron shook his helm. “Just keep a tally or something. I’ll give them to you once we’re back at our habsuite.”

The rejection stung again, but at least he was able to soothe it with that fact that Megatron had called it _our_ habsuite.

“Fine,” Rodimus muttered.

He had no trouble getting the rest of the questions right.

At least when they were walking back, Rodimus managed to capture Megatron’s hand and he didn’t take it back. He seemed surprised at first, but then squeezed back with a smile on his face. What weird rules did Megatron follow?

Whatever. They were holding hands and heading back to _their_ room _together_. And maybe once they were inside…

 _Finally,_ Rodimus got his kiss. He’d been so starved for kisses that the first one sent a rush of electricity through his frame. His knees _literally_ felt weak. Really, every trope he’d ever heard was taking over his frame. He did his best to steer them towards the berth, but he had no strength in his limbs. Megatron had to be the one to do it.

“Satisfied?” Megatron asked with a little smirk.

“With you?” Rodimus pulled him down again. “Never.”

Rodimus wished the hands sitting courteously on his waist would slide lower. After all, it had been long enough. Too long, in Rodimus’ opinion. If Megatron were one of his exes, they’d be getting into the kinky stuff right now. But here he was, stuck on first base.

Maybe he was just being cautious. There were a couple conspiracy theories circulating around the ship. One was that he’d manipulated Rodimus or was blackmailing him. The other suggested literal brainwashing. So… Rodimus would just have to make his intentions crystal clear.

Rodimus fixed Megatron with a lustful gaze. He softly bit Megatron’s bottom lip during their next kiss and tugged on it as he pulled back. With a sultry smile thrown over his shoulder, he guided Megatron to the berth and lay down. He put his hands above his helm and spread his legs a bit, giving himself wholly to Megatron. Wherever he wanted to touch, he could.

“Could you move over a bit?” Megatron asked, a little irritation in his voice.

Rodimus gave him an annoyed look, but obliged.

“For someone your size, you manage to take up most of the berth,” Megatron commented as he climbed in.

“We’re _supposed_ to share,” Rodimus said.

“And that’s a two-way street.”

Rodimus stifled a frustrated growl and rolled onto his side. He pressed himself flush to Megatron’s frame and kissed him again. At least he seemed to be okay with _this_. 

Trying to be subtle, he slid his hand down Megatron’s frame. Just before it got to his array, however, Megatron grabbed his wrist. He froze, his field crackling with confusion as he met his lover’s gaze.

“Sorry,” he said, when he realized how forceful he’d been. He lifted his hand to kiss where he’d hurt. “Not tonight. I’m a little too tired for that.”

 _Not tonight?_ More like, _not ever_. Why didn’t Megatron want to frag him? Did he not think he was hot?

“Okay…” Rodimus tried not to let it show, but disappointment flooded his field. His spoiler fell, too.

Megatron lifted Rodimus’ fallen chin. He kissed him and pulled him close, instead. It was nice, but… all of these rejections were piling on top of each other and weighing him down.

Did Megatron not want him anymore? Maybe there was something to those conspiracy theories…

It didn’t help when he woke up in berth, alone. Tears pricked at his optics. He was going to look so stupid in front of everyone when they found out he’d already managed to screw things up. This was _Megatron_. He should be happy _anyone_ looked his way! And why go to all the trouble of telling people and announcing things and even filling out _paperwork_ because of their “working relationship?”

Well, frag him. He can go to hell and he wasn’t even that hot and—

Rodimus cursed when he knocked over a glass on the nightstand and spilled energon everywhere. He was already berating himself for forgetting about leaving it there when he saw the note.

_Had to leave for an emergency. It’s nothing major, and I can handle it._

Ah. He hadn’t forgotten. But that meant he’d spilled what Megatron had left for him.

Sighing, but feeling a little better about things, Rodimus cleaned up the mess and mixed his own ration before heading to the bridge. He was thankful Megatron was in the office when he got there. After checking in with Ultra Magnus, he went to the office, ensuring that he left the door _wide_ open, since he could feel Magnus’ optics on his back.

“Thanks for dealing with whatever. And for getting me my ration.” He left out that he spilled it.

“You’re welcome, Rodimus. I know you forget some mornings and the last thing we need is a cranky mech capable of creating fire.” He smiled at him.

Rodimus chuckled. He considered trying for another kiss, but decided against it.

He nodded towards the stack of data pads. “A lot of paperwork today, huh?”

“I’ve got it today. You go keep an optic on things out there.” Megatron gave him a small smile.

“Okay. And, um… we’re still on for tonight, yeah?”

“I wouldn’t miss it.”

* * *

Rodimus had gone through every possible reason for why Megatron might be late until he landed on the only one that really made sense.

He wasn’t late; he wasn’t _coming_.

He dangled his pedes into the oil reservoir, pointedly choosing to not look at the stars. Maybe then he could just pretend he wanted to be here alone. It wasn’t meant to be romantic. Maybe he was just checking the integrity of the oil, or making sure they had enough or…

Or maybe he was alone because he was so undesirable that even _Megatron_ didn’t want him. He was ready to slink back to his habsuite— _his_ , not theirs—and cry himself to sleep when he heard the door open.

“I’m so sorry I’m late, Rodimus.”

“Oh, did we have something planned?” Rodimus said sarcastically. “Well, there goes my plans to drown myself.”

Megatron sighed as he took a seat next to Rodimus. He refused to look at him. He’d see anger in his optics, yes, but also the tears threatening to escape.

“I was on my way here when I saw Brainstorm… being Brainstorm. I had to get him to stop what he was doing and then find some experiment to give him permission for that wouldn’t blow up the ship or tear a hole in the time-space continuum. You know how he is.”

“Yeah, and I know how _you_ are,” Rodimus said bitterly.

“I truly am sorry, Rodimus. I wanted to be here.”

“Uh huh. Just like you wanted to kiss me all those times, or, or frag the night before or like a week ago or when you wouldn’t hold my hand, or…” Rodimus clenched his denta to keep himself from crying. He must already look so pathetic. He certainly _sounded_ pathetic. It all sounded so petty when he gave voice to his thoughts.

“I’m sorry, Rodimus, this is… difficult for me.” He sighed again. “I apologize. I didn’t realize this was weighing on you so heavily.”

“I don’t care.”

“Yes, you do.”

“Yeah! Well! If you don’t want me why did you even agree to date me?” He turned flaring optics his way. His anger fizzled out a bit when he saw the apology in Megatron’s gaze.

“Because I _do_ want you.”

Rodimus scoffed. “You’ve got a great way of showing that.” He swiped at the one errant tear that leaked from his optic.

Megatron took one of Rodimus’ hands in both of his. He sighed, deflating. “Let me explain. I should have told you this from the start, but…” He looked away. “I suppose I was hoping I would just be able to get over it, but it’s clear that won’t happen just because I get to court a beautiful mech.”

Rodimus said nothing, but a blush tinged his cheeks pink.

“I’m sure you know that war can change someone.” He met Rodimus’ gaze, but wasn’t able to hold it. “For me, one of those changes was touch. Affection, really. It’s…” He sighed again. “Believe me when I say I want to hug you and kiss you and everything you want me to do. And I will, eventually. It will just take me a little longer.”

“Oh.”

Megatron brought Rodimus’ hand to his mouth and kissed it.

“But… I mean, you let me kiss you when we’re alone,” Rodimus said. “So it’s clearly not the kiss that’s the problem.”

“It’s not inherently the problem, but, yes, it’s easier to do when we’re alone. I was caught off-guard at _Swerve’s._ But if we’re on the bridge we _won’t_ be kissing. We’re at work. We have to be professional.”

“ _Fine_.”

“For everything else, though, it’s… complicated. The want is there, but _doing it_ …” 

Rodimus put his free hand over Megatron’s.

Megatron looked up and smiled at him. “I think I’m just having trouble letting my guard down. It has nothing to do with you.”

“Okay… so… what can I do?”

“If you want to do something, just ask me. At least for now. Whenever you…” His face scrunched up in thought. “You know when you hear a loud noise you weren’t expecting? How your weapons seem to power up on their own? Or your plating clamps down to prepare for a fight?”

“Yuuuup. Fun stuff.”

“It’s like that. In a way. If I’m not expecting someone to touch me, well, that could be someone coming to stab me in the back. Or you’re _trying_ to get me to let my guard down to launch an attack when I’m not prepared. And before you say anything, yes, I know how crazy it sounds. I’m working on it with Rung. Because I know you don’t want to hurt me. I’m fighting my instincts here. Instincts that kept me alive for millions of years. I’ll get there, eventually.”

Drift’s words made a lot more sense now.

“Okay. I’ll be patient with you. But you gotta be patient with me, too. Or understanding, I guess. I’m pretty touchy-feely. If I’m honest, I thought you’d just already gotten tired of me.”

Megatron chuckled and then gave him a sympathetic look. “I don’t think anyone could tire of you.”

“You’d be surprised.”

“Well, I can’t see it happening with me. That being said, can I kiss you?”

Rodimus beamed. “Of course.”


End file.
